Golpes
by Aika Emi
Summary: Akane Tendo es casada con Kuno Tatewaki,uno de los más grandes millonarios,sin embargo Kuno esta metido en la bebida y eso hace que pierda el control sobre sus actos y termine maltratando a su esposa sin él saberlo. Asustada,Akane cae en los brazos de su amigo de la infancia,Ranma Saotome,pero eso significa volver al pasado.


Capitulo 1: Una boda y un recuerdo.

-Y Akane Tendo,¿Acepta usted a Kuno Tatewaki como esposo,para amarlo y respetarlo,en la salud y en la enfermedad,hasta que la muerte los separé?.- Pregunto el cura que realizaba la boda.

-...si.- Se le escuchó decir a la joven.

-Siendo así...los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia.- Declaró,dicho y hecho Kuno la beso.

La iglesia estalló en aplausos,todos estaban felices al ver a la nueva pareja casada. La familia de ambos los felicito y les deseo lo mejor en su matrimonio. Luego de la boda,fueron al salón para la fiesta,el lugar era muy grande y muy bien decorado,habían más o menos 50 personas que se encargaban de servir a los invitados y a los novios. Todo era perfecto...o casi.

Akane Tatewaki estaba sentada en una silla,sola,con la cabeza baja. Estaba muy triste de casarse y más con Kuno,ella no lo amaba,y si se casó con él fue porque su padre la obligó a decir que si,ella no sabía nada de la boda,no hasta que llegó al altar y vio a Kuno con ese traje. Esto no era lo que había planeado para el día de su boda desde pequeña.

-Oye,arriba esos ánimos.- Se escuchó una voz masculina y ronca,ella conocía muy bien a quien le pertenecía.- Se supone que te acabas de casar,tendrías que estar feliz.

-Lo estaría si lo hubiera querido,Ranma.- Levanto la cabeza para ver a un chico de ojos azules,cabello negro y muy guapo. El chico tenía puesto un traje,así que estaba bastante elegante y apuesto.

Ranma se sentó a su lado.- Así que era verdad.

-Si...pero ya no hay nada que hacer...ya no podré saparárme de Kuno.- Dijo con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que estaba por llorar.

-De hecho,si puedes,pero eso tiene que ser cuando ya tengan 3 años de matrimonio.

-Ya lo sé,pero eso para mi será una eternidad.- Llevó sus manos a la cara y lloró.

Ranma no podía soportar verla así, por lo que optó por calmarla como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Le levanto la cabeza,limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie con ella.

-Ya no llores,que dañas tu maquillaje.- Le dijo seriamente.

-Pero...-Un dedo en sus labios la hizo callar,no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo ni porque actuaba así.

Vio que le extendió su mano,invitándola.

-¿Bailamos?.- Pregunto con su gran sonrisa.

La joven lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Sabes bailar?

-No,pero no creo que sea complicado,sólo me tienes que enseñar.- Confesó avergonzado.

Akane vio tierno eso, sabía que él nunca cambiaría, siempre sería así...al igual que sabía que siempre estaría a su lado, él se lo preometió de niños y hoy en día cumple con su promesa.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó la mano de Ranma.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro de la pista, Ranma tomo de la cintura a Akane con una mano y con la otra tomó la de ella. Akane hizo lo mismo y esperaron a que la música sonara,cosa que no tardó nada.

Empezaron a bailar con ese ritmo lento, suave y muy romántico.

_Yuu yakeba yami ni suki satte_

_tsumetai yoru no iri guchi de_

_utsumu ki machibuse yatto deaeta_

_futari kiri dare ni mo shirarezu _

Un paso y después otro, hasta ahora eso entendía el joven Saotome.

_onegai yo hanasanai de_

_hoho somete tareru akai fuusen _

Las personas desaparecieron, sólo se veía a ambos chicos solos, en la pista bailando.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_yume de ha nando tsugeta koto_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ni tsutawaru deshou_

_Let me love you _

Ranma tomó una mano de Akane, soltó la otra mano con la que la tenía sujeta, para que la chica girara, cosa que ella hizo.

_tomodachi ni kiita howasoku wo_

_doko ka de zutto ki ni shiteta_

_dakedo ne megezu ni omotteitara_

_kitto itsuka kiseki ba okoru _

Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un momento.

_sore de ii to inazuku you ni kisu_

_futari kakusu kaze no kaaten _

Todo es perfecto en estos momentos,eso pensaba Akane.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_hoka ni ha nani mo hoshi kunai_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ga itara ii_

_Let me Love you _

Ranma entreabrió los labios, como queriendo decir algo.

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_hoka ni ha nani mo hoshi kunai_

_I can say... I can say..._

_I can never say it..._

_anata ga itara ii_

_Let me Love you _

Antes de que las palabras salieran, Akane cubrió su boca con su mano, como sabiendo lo que él quería decir. Volvieron a la posición inicial de baile.

-Akane...

-No...lo digas...lo sé...

_onegai mou sukoshi dake_

_ikanai de_

Ambos se separaron uno del otro, tristes , esto no era lo que querían.

-Oye.- Kuno apareció.- Ahora yo bailaré con MI esposa.- Declaró con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Tranquilo amigo,ella es mi amiga de la infancia,es normal que quiera bailar con ella. Pero yo la respeto,es ahora una mujer casada,nos vemos.- Se fue.

-Te dije que no quería que hablaras con él.- Se puso en posición de baile con la chica.

-No tienes que estar celoso,sólo somos amigos,no seremos ni más ni menos.- Le dijo a su celoso esposo.

-Eso espero. Se le veía muy acaramelado contigo,cariño.

* * *

><p>-Vamos Kuno,sólo una copa.- Le pedía su padre.<p>

-Ya te dije que no papá,yo no bebo.

-Vamos,apenas te casaste,te prometo que será un poquito y nada más. Sólo una copita.- Le rogó,poniendo la copa con licor en la cara de su hijo.

-Bien...pero sólo una...- Tomó la dichosa copa y se la tomó de una sola vez.

-¡Bien hecho,ya eres casi un hombre!,¡Hoy en la noche te completarás!

* * *

><p>-Supongo que perdí mi oportunidad...-Susurro Ranma,que en ese momento estaba en el baño,mirándo su propio reflejo en el espejo.- Al menos...tengo el consuelo de saber que no lo ama...pero eso cambiará con el tiempo...lo sé...- Bajo la cabeza,como si buscara algo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Akane,¿No te asusta lo que Kuno te hará en la noche?.- Pregunto descaradamente su hermana mediana.<p>

-Ya Nabiki,no digas esas cosas.- Ordenó Akane,que con esa pregunta,recordó lo que vivió tiempo atrás,algo que la acompañaría para toda la vida y extrañaría por siempre. Eso se lo llevaría a la tumba,pues sólo lo sabe ella...y su fiel amigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la fiesta acabó,Kuno llevó a su esposa al lugar en el cual pasarían la primera semana de casados y donde sería su "luna de miel". Akane se había encerrado en el baño,aterrada, su esposo estaba completamente bebido y eso no era bueno para ella. No quería "consumar" aquel matrimonio,no quería que la tocaran pero tenía claro que Kuno no la escucharía así que pensó en encerrárse en el baño y esperar a que él se durmiera,cosa que creía sería pronto,pues el licor que bebió más las pastillas para dormir que le dió...quedaría frito.<p>

Unos ronquidos la alertaron, salió del baño y vio a su esposo tirado a un lado de la cama y roncando a todo lo que daba. Con eso no podría dormir,así que busco entre sus cosas algo que había guardado por si las dudas.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde,la podemos ver dormir tranquilamente en su lado de la cama y al otro lado, vemos a Kuno con una cinta en la boca y atado de pies y manos. Ese hombre tenía el sueño tan pesado que no se desperto cuando su esposa lo calló y ató.<p>

* * *

><p>Eran las 6:30 AM, Akane estaba parada viendo a Kuno aun dormido,pensó en dejarlo atado,pero eso sería malo,así que lo desató pero no le quitó la cinta. Dejó el desayuno para su esposo en la mesita de luz ,se cambió y se fue de la habitación.<p>

Al salir se sintió un poco mejor,se sentía libre sin Kuno detrás de ella. Caminó hasta un lugar en el que pudiera desayunar en paz, caminó a paso tranquilo,no tenía mucho apuro. No desayunó en el hotel pues temía que Kuno despertara y la quisiera tocar,le daba miedo y asco.

De tanto caminar llegó al "Star Café" y que abajo del nombre del lugar estaban 5 estrellas doradas ,lo que marcaba la calidad del lugar. Sonrió al encontrar un lugar en el cual desayunar,entró y un hombre la guió a una mesa que gozaba con tener la ventana,la cual daba una gran vista. Tomó el menú del lugar y vio lo que había.

-Hola,¿En que puedo...Akane?.- Pregunto el chico que la atendía.

Akane volteó a ver al joven.

-¿Ranma,trabajas aquí?.- Pregunto asombrada.

-¿Akane,comes aquí?.-

-Bueno...no,es la primera vez,¿Cómo es eso de que trabajas aquí y no me dices?

-Empecé hace poco,no me gusta mucho pero bueno...que le haré.

-¿Y te dejan hablar mientras trabajas?

-Tengo que hablar,para que los clientes me digan que quieren,Boba.- Dijo con una sonrisa

Akane soltó una pequeña risita ante eso.

-Tonto,ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-De hecho no,pero ya casi termina mi turno.

Ranma tomó su orden y en unos minutos le trajo su comida. Diciendo que espere unos momentos mientras el se quitaba la ropa de trabajo y se ponía la suya.

Akane tomo un poco de su café,esperando a su amigo.

-Hola preciosa,¿Qué haces tan solita?.- Pregunto un chico rubio,de ojos grises que le sonreía y que traía el uniforme del lugar.

-No estoy sola,estoy esperando a alguien.- Le dijo sin mirárlo.

-Vamos linda,no seas tímida.- El chico se sentó a su lado,mirándola con ojos de idiota.

-Oye,no quiero ser grosera,pero tenerte cerca no me gusta,así que te pido que te retires,por favor.

-Oh,vamos, no voy a comerte o al menos no por el momento.- Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

A Akane ya una ceja le estaba haciendo "Tic",odiaba a ese tipo de hombres, ya sabía lo que quería ese chico de ella y no lo tendría.

-Kenta Hayate - Se escuchó la voz de un chico.

El rubio volteó a ver y se encontró con su compañero de trabajo,quien lo miraba con enojo.

-Ranma,hola, solo hablaba con...¿Cómo te llamas,muñeca?.- Pregunto sonriéndole a Akane.

-Su nombre no te importa,así que más te vale que te alejes ya de ella.

-¿Y porqué habría de hacerlo?.

-Porque,a la chica a la cual le estas coqueteando,es MI novia.

Akane se atraganto con el café,¿Su novia?,¿Desde cuando?.

-¿A si?,pues ella no parece muy convencida con eso,amigo.- Sonrió con malicia.

-Es que es muy vergonzosa,pero es mi novia,así que vete o le diré a Souta que estas hablando en el trabajo.

-Que aguafientas eres Ranma...-Volteó a ver a Akane.-...linda,mis sinceras disculpas,lamento que nos interrumpiera,pero te lo compenzaré.

-No sabes lo feliz que eso me hace.- Dijo con mucha ironía

-Pues hasta otra.- Se levanto de la mesa y le guiño un ojo,a lo que ella le respondió con una cara de asco,pero que él no pudo ver pues ella volteó la vista.

Para cuando se quizo dar cuenta Ranma ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Me refrescarías la memoria?.- Pregunto Akane,mirándo su café.

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuando soy tu novia?.- Lo miró un poco molesta,odiaba a la gente que mentía y más para salir de un problema.

-Bueno...este...-Se sonrojó.-...lo dije para que se fuera.

-A-ja ,y yo soy la palomita blanca de la paz.- Murmuro sin creer ni una sola palabra.- Bien que te gustaría.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Cómo que qué?...-Bajo la cabeza.- Soy mujer casada,y tú y yo somos amigos,no seremos ni más ni menos.- Hablo con tristesa.

-¿Tan poco valió para ti lo nuestro?.- Pregunto en un susurro que la joven logró escuchar.

-Creeme que no...lo que pasó entre nosotros valió mucho para mi...pero ahora estoy casada y eso no puedo cambiarlo por mucho que quiera.

Akane no podía soportar más esa charla,así que tomo su café y dejó el dinero en la mesa,necesitaba irse.

Ranma entendió que había arruinado todo otra vez,así que decidió seguir a su amiga.

-¡Akane!,¡Espera!.- Pidió Ranma,corriendo para alcanzar a la chica.

* * *

><p>-Así que Akane es tu nombre...-Murmuro el chico ruibo cuando fue a recoger el dinero.- Pues lo siento Ranma,pero esa chica me interesa y será mía.<p>

-¡Kenta!,¡Vuelve a trabajar!.- Se escuchó un grito

-¡Si señor!

CONTINUARA...


End file.
